Vacation
by Shakinha
Summary: [ONE SHOT] Hyoga conta para Shiryu sobre os problemas amorosos de Seiya. Minha primeira songfic!


Essa é minha primeira songfic. Espero que não tenha ficado ruim… Envolve os cavaleiros de Bronze. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Vacation

Shiryu estava treinando em Rozan quando Shunrei veio lhe dar um recado.

-Shiryu, o Hyoga está aqui! Disse que veio te visitar!

-Ora, mas o que o Hyoga está fazendo aqui? Ele disse que ia ficar lá com o Shun e o Seiya. Vou ver o que ele quer.

Ele vai ao encontro do cavaleiro de Cisne. Os dois se cumprimentam e vão dar uma volta enquanto Shunrei prepara um lanchinho.

-O que o traz aqui, amigo?

-Nem te conto, Shiryu. O Seiya está com problemas.

-O quê? O que aconteceu desta vez? Será que vamos ter que lutar novamente?

Hyoga riu.

-Não, não é nada disso… É um problema com garotas.

-Ah, então por que não me disse antes?

-Senta aí que eu te conto tudo.

Os dois sentaram numa pedra às margens do rio e Hyoga começou a contar:

-A loucura da Shina pelo Seiya chegou a um ponto crítico e ela não larga mais do pé dele!

_I know a girl_

_Who's obsessed with a guy_

_She talks for hours and still tomorrow _

_She'll call again_

_And when he thinks that this could be the end_

_She calls again_

-Cara, isso é foda…

-Parece que ela está obcecada por ele! Liga o tempo todo pra casa da Saori, que tá P da vida, e o Seiya diz que tá enchendo o saco.

-Putz!

-Nem te conto o resto…

At six in the morning 

_She waits at the door_

_He tells her to leave_

_But still tomorrow she'll be there again_

_She won't let go_

-Você sabe que a gente levanta pra treinar às seis da manhã, né? Então. Deu na cabeça daquela menina de ir lá todo dia esperar o Seiya! Ele já falou pra ela dar um tempo, mas todo dia é a mesma coisa…

-Caraca! E eu que reclamava da Shunrei ficar muito preocupada comigo… To vendo que tem coisa pior.

Can't you just go somewhere on vacation 

_I could book your flight and pack your bags if you want_

_A one way ticket out of my life_

_Watching you fly away_

_I never liked you_

-Pois é… Aí o coitado do Seiya virou pra mim e disse: "Dá vontade de mandar ela tirar férias! É sério, eu faço as malas e pago a passagem, mas só de ida! Eu já falei que não gosto dela assim!"

-E ele tem razão, a Shina tem hora que parece doida.

-E ainda não acabou!

_She doesn't care if he tries to ignore_

_He runs away but still she follows_

_She'll try again_

_She likes to think she'll get him in the end_

-O quê? Ainda tem mais? To ficando com pena do Seiya…

-E eu já fiquei! Ele até tentou ignorar…

-Mas, pelo visto, não deu certo.

-Isso. Ela vai atrás dele o tempo todo, está sempre tentando. Ela acha que ainda vai conquistá-lo.

-Nossa! Não desiste nunca!

-Pior que não mesmo…

_Can't you just go somewhere on vacation_

_I could book your flight and pack your bags if you want_

_A one way ticket out of my life_

_Watching you fly away_

_I never liked you, I never wanted you, I never liked you, _

_I never wanted you…_

-E ele ainda tá com a tal idéia de pagar as férias dela… Eu vim aqui pra ver se você podia dar uma mãozinha.

-Posso até tentar, mas se você falou que tá nesse nível de dificuldade… Não sei se vou ajudar muito…

-Que é isso, meu amigo! Ele disse que toda ajuda é bem vinda! Pode ser até 50 centavos!

-Do que você tá falando, Hyoga?

-De pagar uma passagem de ida pra algum lugar bem longe daqui! Ele já cansou de dizer que não está apaixonado por ela…

Can't you just go somewhere on vacation 

_I could book your flight and pack your bags if you want_

_A one way ticket out of my life_

_Watching you fly away_

_I never liked you, I never wanted you, I never liked you, _

_I'm not in love with you_

-Vou ver se eu tenho alguma coisa…

Nisso Shunrei chega pra avisar que o lanche estava pronto. Os dois correm para comer, mas, antes de entrar, Shiryu abraça Shunrei e dá um belo beijo nela.

-Eu te amo e gosto que você se preocupe comigo, viu? Lindinha…

Ela ficou sem entender nada e foi acompanhar os dois cavaleiros de bronze.

Essa fic foi inspirada na música **Vacation** do **Simple Plan**. Espero que tenham gostado, é minha primeira songfic… Deixem reviews!

Como essa música não está em nenhum CD do Simple Plan lançado no Brasil, quem quiser escutar é só assistir o filme **No Pique de Nova York** (com as gêmeas Olsen) ou baixar na net.


End file.
